Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) 6
Synopsis for "Fearsome" Guy Gardner activates the Interceptor's stealth mode on their way to Urak. Aldo tells the ring to analyze for sentients then land in the least inhabitable spot on the planet once they are in range. The Keepers are still torturing John Stewart, Vandor, and Kirrt. Kirrt reaches his pain threshold first and gives in to the torture. The Leader Keeper lowers the platform and the GLs see the entire room is filled with members the Keepers' species and Vandor asks who they are. The Leader Keeper tells him they are his father and their fathers and citizens of Urak whose life force is being drawn out to keep the Stargate operational. As Kirrt is about to upload the vibrational matrix signature for Oa's orbital force field, he apologizes to John before John breaks his neck and tells him he is sorry too. John breaks himself and Vandor out of the interrogation platform and flies them both out of the tower. Vandor asks John how he was able to do this and John tells him he used the platform's energy as a pilot light to ignite the residual power in his ring and channeled it. Vandor tells him John willed them out of there and thanks to him they'll be able to pick their place to die. John quotes Tolkien and says Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Just as he is about to say 'fire', Guy yells it out and his team begins their assault. Guy grabs John and Vandor in construct assault gear to protect them from the bullets. Guy asks them if there are any more Lanterns they need to rescue and John is about to tell him Kirrt's fate but Vandor says they were all tortured to death and they escaped thanks to John. The Keepers begin power up the Stargate and John tells Guy they need to save the people powering it. The Keepers are not tiring in their assault and the GLs realize they have no choice but to drop the Fear Bomb. Aldo asks Fat Man and Little Boy how many innocents they have killed and, after getting the answer of 6,879, he sets their containment cell to detonate on impact. Guy inoculates John and Vandor with the antidote of the Fear Toxin in the Sinestro Corpsmens' bodies just before the Fear Bomb hits. Thanks to the innocents being held in capsules, they are not affected with fear and The Keeper Corps and the Keeper Monarchs are immobilized by the Bomb. 24 Hours later on the planet Nerro, The Keeper Monarchs are told they have been deemed guilty and that the Guardians of the Universe liked Guy's creative sentencing idea, they have been condemned to burying every last one of their innocent victims. Appearing in "Fearsome" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps **Brik **Guy Gardner **Hannu **Isamot Kol **John Stewart **Kirrt (Dies in this issue) **Sheriff Mardin **Vandor **Mean Machine ***Aldo ***Bronchuk ***Flint ***Lee Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Keepers *Sinestro Corps **Fat Man (Dies in this issue) **Little Boy (Dies in this issue) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Urak Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *Interceptor Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Although John was quoting J. R. R. Tolkien, the actual origin of the idiom "Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire" is unknown for sure but one of the earliest known mentions is the Italian author Laurentius Abstemius who wrote a collection of 100 fables, the Hecatomythium, during the 1490s. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21095 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_3_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-fearsome/37-315715/ Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) 06